A Simple Kind of Life
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: The JL has decided that every member gets a week's vacation. It's Shayera's turn, and she's not too happy. What can she do with herself? A men's poker game? A nightclub? Square dancing? Is she ready to be... social?
1. Sunday

"A Simple Kind of Life"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know they weren't mine.

Rating: PG-13. Why not?

Spoilers: None really. (Um… I really hope EVERYONE saw the new episodes, though this doesn't have anything to do with them.)

And thanks to Missy for the beta and taking my side. ;)

VV

_Sunday_

She instinctively narrows her bright eyes and tilts her head to one side, staring at J'onn in a way even he'd find uncomfortable. Her arms are positioned across her chest and her teeth are clenched.

"The schedule is correct, Shayera."

"We take _vacations_ now?"

He nods. "You were on a mission in Brazil when we voted. Flash and Superman proposed the topic."

Her jaw drops. "And they passed it?"

"Batman wasn't at the meeting." J'onn turns to watch the monitor. He's got his eyes on a riot in Jerusalem.

"Oh." She shrugs with understanding. "I don't need a vacation, J'onn. It really isn't necessary."

He doesn't even bother looking at her before using the loudspeaker to dispatch Superman and Green Lantern to the riot. "I also find it to be a good idea," he says and faces her. "We all need time for ourselves, and don't try to persuade me. You, Steel, and Vixen have the week off. You were chosen at random." His usually expressionless face softens as he places his hands on her shoulders. "If anyone deserves to rest, it is you. So much has happened with your return, Brainiac, the news of Talak's death –"

"I'm not fragile."

"I know that, but even aliens need rest. Relax. Have fun."

_Fun? Relax?_ How can she do something so foreign? And how can J'onn, the one who never takes a break, be suggesting it? Her mind draws a blank, but she still courteously says goodbye before leaving her friend to his monitor duties

The hallways are their usual selves with heroes walking in and out of rooms, some saying hello and some not acknowledging her. She brushes off the rudeness and tries not to focus on it. Though she knows she deserves it, Shayera still feels troubled.

Part of her misses the days when she was admired.

"Shayera!"

A blur of color circles Shayera and stops her in front of the cafeteria doors. The Flash screeches to a halt and props an arm on the wall. His grin grows.

She narrows her green eyes and places a hand on her hip. "It there something I can help you with?"

"Because I'm like your brother and think you are the hottest thing I've ever seen, I'm sure you'd be happy to help me out."

"You are like my brother, and you find me attractive. A little sick, Wally."

He makes a face. "I really need you to do me a favor." Flash shrugs. "You know how I like to spend time at that orphanage, right? Well, I was wondering if you'd like to stop by with me. The girls need a woman to look up to."

"Oh Wally…"

"Please. I'll buy you lunch. Pizza? I know a great place," he says sweetly. "I'd love you forever."

Shayera gnaws on her bottom lip. "I'm no good with kids."

"You'll be fine."

"Wally…"

"Please?"

"Oh alright," she groans. "But I refuse to do gluing."

"Gluing?"

"Gluing," she repeats. "You know, kids on television; they glue." Still he looks confused, so she adds, "Sometimes with yarn."

"Oh!" He smacks his forehead with a laugh. "Arts and crafts."

"Yeah that. I'm not doing it."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." The Flash speeds off, and she can't help smiling as she walks into the cafeteria.

After buying a basket of fries and a bottle of water, Shayera moves to sit with Vixen, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Steel, and Booster Gold. The strangely assorted group says hello, and she returns the greeting.

"What is all this? Sit at another table day?" Shayera asks.

Canary answers. "New policy. Superman wants us all to intermingle. So here we are. We're mingling."

"Or trying to," Arrow adds.

"Rumor has it that you've got the week off," Booster Gold remarks. "It's a nice week to have a vacation."

"Any week is nice for a vacation," Arrow states and sips his cola.

"Good news travels fast."

Mari's brown eyes get brighter, and she scribbles something onto her napkin. "Keep your Tuesday free, Shayera. I've got a plan." She pushes the napkin across the table and grins wickedly.

Shayera raises an eyebrow before stuffing the napkin into her pocket.

"What do you plan on doing with yourself?" Steel asks after swallowing a bite of his burger. "You know what I mean."

Shayera shrugs her shoulders. "No idea. Any ideas?"

A look passes over Black Canary's face, and she then leans forward in her seat to suggest, "How about coming to Gotham Wednesday? Zatanna and I both have that night off, and I'm sure we three intelligent ladies could think of something exciting to do."

"It seems as if my week is getting more dangerous as this conversation progresses." Shayera smacks Booster Gold's hand from her fries and glares at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I don't think threatening the other Leaguers is good policy," Superman teases as he walks to the group's table. "Now isn't this nice? You're all getting to know one another."

"Principal Superman? Are we allowed to leave detention?" Green Arrow mocks with a snicker. "Because I have a game at four." The rest of the table also chuckles.

Mari glances over Shayera's shoulder and offers a smile. "That's my cue. See you all later." She stands and strolls away. Although her head tells her not to, Shayera glances in the direction Mari is headed and locks gazes with her boyfriend.

As quickly as possible, she moves her eyes back to Superman. "Are you working this weekend?"

"Actually, I'm visiting family. Why don't you stop in Metropolis Saturday morning?"

Shayera knows she's just made a deal with Diana's Hades. Already four of her seven days are promised to others. And if there is anything she hates, she hates not being in control.

VV

To be continued… If you all want to see what happens…


	2. Monday

"A Simple Kind of Life"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know they weren't mine.

Rating: PG-13. Why not?

Spoilers: None really. (Um… I really hope EVERYONE saw the new episodes, though this doesn't have anything to do with them.)

And thanks to Missy for the beta and taking my side. ;)

VV

_Monday_

"Welcome to Central City." The Flash smiles and moves his hand in front of him as if he were presenting a car on _The Price is Right_. "A town of smiles, happiness, and…" Flash turns his head as two women pass. "Beautiful girls."

Shayera chuckles. "Keep your lightening bolt in your pants, Hotshot. Otherwise we'll never make it to the orphanage."

"Hotshot? Something you picked up from GL?" Flash immediately loses his smirk and winces. "Sorry. Sore subject." She watches his gaze trail to her waist, and he stops walking. "The mace can't come."

"What?"

"You can't bring a weapon."

She wrinkles her forehead. "I'm not going to use it."

"I know."

Her face falls with realization, and her friend notices.

_They still don't trust me. Not even kids._

"No. That's not what I… I wouldn't be able to bring a weapon either. I found out the hard way." He shrugs. "This is Earth. We're not supposed to carry weapons to orphanages. It's like civic code. A law."

Shayera forces a laugh. "That's right. I forgot I'm not on Thanagar."

Flash steps in front of Shayera and extends his hand. "I'll hide it until after we're done."

Reluctantly, Shayera takes her mace from her hip and hands it to Flash. Within a blink of an eye, he runs off and returns. Together, they enter the Central City Orphanage.

VvV

She stays silent as Flash riles up the children. Their faces glow, and they scream with excitement. Although the supervisor is telling the kids to quiet down, Flash gets them to cheer by spinning quickly in place. Shayera laughs.

"Hey kids, I want everyone to meet my best friend. This is –"

"Hawkgirl," a little girl labels and takes a step toward Shayera. Her big blue eyes are as wide as they can be, and, to Shayera's surprise, she wears a smile too. "I was waiting for Flash to bring you."

Shayera bends down and mimics the child's grin. "You were?" When the girl nods, she asks, "What is your name?"

"Isabelle."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Are your wings real?" a blonde boy questions. "Or are they fake?"

"They're real."

"Can I touch them?"

With a soft smile, Shayera nods. "Of course." Instead of only one pair of hands smoothing her wings, nine come close to inspect. Her green eyes move to meet Flash's laughing ones, and she manages a chuckle as well.

Sadness consumes her when she notes a little boy staying close to the orphanage's supervisor. His dark eyes are wide, but not in the same way as Isabelle's were. He's frightened of her.

"All right, everyone. I think it's time for milk and cookies," the woman announces, sending nine kids and the Flash into the other room. The little boy with dark skin and shaved head lingers behind. Looking so cheerless, he resembles John.

Shayera swallows hard.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks and gradually walks to him.

"My dad said you were a bad guy," the boy mutters.

"Your dad?"

"Before he went away." He takes a step closer to her. "But you don't want to hurt anyone, right? Superman and Green Lantern are on your side."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

The young boy smiles. "I knew it."

VvV

"So, how about that kid?"

Shayera sips her jumbo-size coke and shrugs. "Which one?"

"Brian, the quiet one who spent the entire day sitting in your lap." Flash takes a huge bite of his pizza and speaks with a full mouth, "You liked him."

"He liked me too." She looks down at her exposed stomach and touches it. "Do you think I could ever be a good mother?"

"The best." Flash slurps his super-jumbo Sprite dry and adds, "But only if he calls me Uncle."

"Of course."

Flash wipes his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "Brian looks a lot like John."

Her eyes grow wide. "You saw it too?"

"You miss him… And it probably kills you to see him with Vix."

"Thanks for bringing it up." She shrugs. "But it serves me right."

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop playing pitiful, Shayera. You deserve so much more than you think." He swallows another slice.

"Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"You know last month with the speed force ordeal? Don't you ever do that again."

"Ah. You care."

"Sure, because you're my best friend too."

VV

To be continued… If you all want to see what happens…


	3. Tuesday

"A Simple Kind of Life"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know they weren't mine.

Rating: PG-13. Why not?

Spoilers: None really. (Um… I really hope EVERYONE saw the new episodes, though this doesn't have anything to do with them.)

And thanks to Missy for the beta and taking my side. ;)

VV

_Tuesday_

Shayera, wearing jeans and a tee shirt, casually walks into the apartment of Mari's photo shoot. Some of the crew members notice a Thanagarian among them and briefly stare but go about their business. With no trouble, she finds her way to where Mari is.

John stands not a foot from the beverage and donut table, watching his girlfriend. Mari has both feet on the pale yellow loveseat and is propping herself up with her elbow. She's wearing knee-high brown boots, a hippie floral shirt, and plenty of bracelets.

After taking a deep breath, Shayera moves to John's side. "She looks great. Doesn't she?"

John looks at her with surprise and tries to keep his jaw from dropping. He's not successful. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her," Mari states as she makes her way to her co-workers. "We're spending the day together."

"That's… nice, I guess." John sends both women a skeptical smile and then motions to the door. "I've got to get going."

Mari wraps her arms around his neck and presses her glossed lips to his. Shayera wonders if the kiss feels as awkward as it looks.

She also wonders which one is still in denial.

"I'll see you around."

"Bye," the women say in unison as Shayera pours herself a cup of coffee. She raises her eyes for a split second to be sure he's gone for the day.

"He surprised me," Mari assures. "I really didn't mean for you –"

"It doesn't matter, Mari." Shayera sips the watered-down liquid. Her face crunches with disgust, and she forces herself to swallow. After shaking off the feeling, she sets the full cup on the table and asks, "What magazine is the shoot for?"

Mari's eyes brighten. "It's a Gucci advertisement and will most likely be in a few magazines." She then takes her friend's elbow and guides her to the bedroom. "We've got a long day, but I need a change of clothes."

"We have a long day?"

"You bet." Mari closes the door behind her and gives a sly grin. "We have an appointment in an hour because I have an invitation for me and a guest to attend Oprah Winfrey's birthday party here in Chicago." Before Shayera can counter the statement, Mari adds, "And since John's working and neither of us have a secret identity to hide, I figured we could go as friends. I'm sure Oprah would love to see both of us at her party."

Shayera feels a growl tickle her throat and looks away. "And the appointment is for what?"

"Representatives from Vera Wang and Versace are on their way over to have us try on some of their evening gowns."

"Gowns? As in dresses?"

"It's a black tie affair, and the invite says we can only wear black and white. Oprah probably wants to stand out in red to show off her great body."

"Honestly, it's so nice of you to even consider taking me, but I don't do parties."

"Do women on Thanagar wear dresses?"

Nearly annoyed, Shayera rolls her eyes. "No, what does it matter?"

Her friend and competitor gives an expression of pain. "Shayera, _Harry Winston_ agreed to loan us jewelry. Don't back out now."

"Who?"

"And we'll get our makeup and hair done by professionals. I promise you'll look great." Mari steps behind a screen and changes clothes as she continues pestering. "Now would it kill you to put on a dress and a little makeup?"

"I'm not going to make any promises," she mumbles and turns toward the nightstand where a picture of Mari and John sits.

VvV

"What the hell am I doing?" Shayera mutters with her eyes glued to her own body. She is wearing a black satin Vera Wang gown that gives a hint of cleavage and dips dangerously low in the back to both accommodate her wings and accentuate her muscles. Her red hair has been pulled into an up-do with loose curls framing her face. A diamond necklace acts as a choker with a tail hanging against her spine.

"You're going to have fun." Mari, wearing a white Versace, moves her honey eyes to look outside the tinted window of the limousine Oprah had paid for. Her gown is silk with inset lace revealing all the right places. "Here we are," she announces. "Ready?"

"I suppose."

The two women climb out of the limo and are immediately met with flashes of paparazzi cameras. Their _superhero_ names are called. They take a few steps toward the party, and Mari stops to pose next to Shayera.

"Let them take pictures. It's what they want." Mari moves away from her friend and poses alone.

"Hawkgirl! Hawkgirl! Show us your wings!"

Shayera considers the request and turns to look at the cameras over her shoulder, displaying the back of her gown and her trademark.

"You look great!"

"Beautiful, Hawkgirl!"

"Look this way!"

Before Shayera can plaster a million dollar smile on her face, Mari snags her elbow. "Come on. We've got a party to get to." She discreetly yanks Shayera's arm and says through a faked smile, "Always leave them wanting more."

Mari then suggests they mingle within the crowd, and they speak with actors, lawyers, celebrities, doctors, and reporters, but they eventually get separated. With Shayera clutching a glass of champagne in a lonely corner, Mari gets tied up talking to Halle Berry.

Once making sure no one will notice, Shayera downs the alcohol…

"Hawkgirl?"

… And almost chokes. Shayera turns to see who is speaking with her. "Ms. Winfrey?"

"I was so excited when I heard you were here!"

Trying not to panic or obviously search for her _date_, Shayera smiles. "I'm very excited to be here." She quickly glances over the red corset dress Oprah has on. "You look breathtaking."

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing?" Oprah motions for Steadman to leave and rests her hands on her hips. "I just want you to know that I admire you."

Simply, Shayera is shocked. "You do?"

"I read the revealing interview you did with Clark Kent for _The Daily Planet_. You are the pinnacle icon of a strong woman who surpassed all her obstacles. You fought for what was right, and sacrificed your reputation with both worlds. I think you should write a novel about your life, and I'd be happy to invest in it. Women need to hear your story and relate it to their own lives."

Shayera shrugs. "I, ah… I'm flattered that you find me to be a symbol for women, but I couldn't expose my co-workers to that type of publicity. It wouldn't be fair to the League or to Thanagar."

"Then maybe you'll consider a televised interview." The talk show host then unexpectedly hugs Shayera.

"Happy birthday," she blurts in response.

VvV

"It looks as if I'm sitting with very lovely ladies tonight."

"Mr. Wayne?" Mari's face illuminates. "How have you been?"

Bruce Wayne takes his seat beside Shayera and reveals his perfectly whitened teeth with a debonair smile. "You look as beautiful, if not more beautiful, since I saw you last, Ms. Macabe." His blue eyes catch Shayera's for a second.

She gives him a death stare that Mari interprets as confusion, and she explains, "Mr. Wayne and I met a few years ago at a Milan fashion show. He bought me a drink."

"Oh. I see." Shayera sips her wine. "You move rather quickly. Drinks with Vixen in Milan. A dance with Wonder Woman in Paris. Where do you go from there?"

Bruce turns his head to face Shayera and chuckles. "I'd love to tell you, Hawkgirl, but I'm afraid you'd be embarrassed if I did."

Not shaken by the blunt statement, she finishes her wine. "Try me."

"There are some _Vogue_ representatives at the bar. I'll be back." Mari winks before snatching her purse and elegantly speeds away.

"I think you'd be more comfortable calling me _Shayera_, Mr. Wayne."

"And you can call me _Bruce_."

"Thank you for the permission."

Bruce Wayne fakes another smile before finishing his bourbon. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

"What if I told you I don't dance?"

"You'd have to dance with me anyway." He stands from his seat and pulls out her chair when she does the same.

Bruce brings her close, setting his hand on the small of her nearly bare back when they step onto the dance floor.

"You're pretty good on your feet," he mutters in her ear as they spin. Bruce then dips her easily and holds her there.

"I've been told that I'm even better off my feet." When his face loses a bit of color, he lifts her back up. She laughs. "Please. Your reputation precedes you."

The doors burst open, and both snap their heads in that direction. Two-Face stomps inside, wearing his trademark black and white suit and armed with two revolvers and a mess of lackeys.

Shayera offers a devilish smile for Bruce and straightens his tie. "You take it easy. Let the women fix this little predicament." She turns from her dance partner and starts to walk to the door. She sees Mari doing the same.

"You take the ten on the right, and I'll get the ten on the left?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Shayera admits.

Mari smiles. "We'll meet in the middle."

Shayera jumps into the air, flying as fast as her wings allow. As quickly as any Thanagarian can, she evades each of the bullets headed her way and tackles the first man. She rips the gun from his grip and hurls it at another's head like Batman would fling a batarang.

She punches the first guy and elbows the one behind her. After griping his shirt, she shoves him into the next armed minion to create a domino sequence that finishes three more.

Mari, with the speed of a cheetah, runs past her half of the group and hits their guns out of their hands. She screeches to a halt and touches her medallion a second time. This time mimicking the strength of a gorilla, she lifts one man to throw at four.

It takes a little less than three minutes to finish off the lackeys, leaving Dent for last. He's got his guns pointed at each woman, waiting.

With a smile, Shayera questions, "So Harvey, what are you going to do? Kill us or let us live?"

The sweat begins to trickle down his forehead.

VV

Having fun yet?

Good.

By the way, Shayera's adventures don't end until day 8…


	4. Wednesday

"A Simple Kind of Life"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know they weren't mine.

Rating: PG-13. Why not?

Spoilers: None really. (Um… I really hope EVERYONE saw the new episodes, though this doesn't have anything to do with them.)

A/N: Um… Bruce and Shayera had to pretend they didn't know one another. C'mon guys. Keep up, would ya? Hahaha… J/K! ;)

And thanks to Missy for the beta and taking my side. ;)

VV

_Wednesday_

"Sgniw hsinav rof eerht syad."

Shayera feels a tingling down her back and takes in a deep breath as she watches Zatanna recite the spell and wave her wand.

Instantly, she is without wings.

"Now, did that hurt? I told you it wouldn't." Zatanna places her wand inside of her desk drawer and lays a hand on her hip, tilting her head and waiting for an answer.

"I guess not." Shayera turns to look over her shoulder and into the mirror. Inside, she shudders.

Zatanna steps to Shayera's side and hairsprays her straightened hair. She's wearing a jean mini skirt with black fishnets, ankle boots, and a teal off-the-shoulder top. A white tank's straps are visible on the sides of the wide-neck sleeved shirt.

Shayera is wearing dark brown Capri pants with tan boots, a white midriff-bearing tank, and a short tan coat. Her hair's been curled into dozens of ringlets to hide both its length and her identity. Her lipstick is dark to take attention away from her eyes.

"Are we ready yet?" Dinah asks as she waltzes into Zatanna's bedroom wearing a burgundy top with a plunging neckline, dark jeans, and black heels. "I didn't bring the cycle since there are three of us." Her blonde strands sit in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Wisps of hair outline her pretty face.

"Arrow's working?" Shayera asks.

"Girls' night out. The boys have a poker game tomorrow in Metropolis."

VvV

"Isn't this fun?" Dinah calls back to Shayera as the three try to shove their way through the heard of dancers near the front door. She definitely feels several pairs of hands, hips, and other unmentionable body parts running into her, but she resists doing anything about it.

They finally reach the crowded bar and all three maneuver their way to the barstools. One seat has just been vacated, and a guy offers his to Dinah. Shayera squeezes between Zatanna and a man wearing a shimmering shirt. He turns to look at her and accidentally bumps into her invisible wings. She winces, and he walks away with a scared look on his face.

The bartender, an attractive dark-haired man with deep gray eyes, instantly walks over to them and distinctly locks gazes with Zatanna.

"Hi, Zee."

"Hi, Eric."

"Apple martini?"

"Of course."

While still sneaking glances to the magician, Eric asks, "What can I get you ladies?"

Dinah answers first, "Long Island iced tea."

"Jack Daniels," Shayera says frankly and tightens her jacket. The DJ changes the song, and both of her friends light up with complete joy. Before Shayera can ask the significance of the song, they scream:

"Material Girl!"

She feels their hands grip her shoulders but shrugs them off. "I'm going to sit this one out."

"Warning: we have a wallflower," Zatanna mumbles with a slanted smile.

"Go ahead. I want a drink."

Two of the trio link arms and move to the center of the dance floor where Shayera can't see them. She blows a bang from her eye and turns to look at the bartender who is still trying to keep tabs on Zatanna. He places the alcohol before her and waves away her money.

"First one's free for heroes. Just don't spread the word."

Her jaw nearly drops. "What?"

"She obviously hasn't told you about me," Eric says and leans again the bar table. "I own the joint, and she likes to come in here a lot. We've been…"

"Spare me the details," she scoffs and shakes her head. "Thanks, but –"

"You really need to work on your people skills." Eric starts to dry martini glasses with his gray eyes locked on her. "Do you really hate being here so much?"

She swallows the drink and wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "This isn't exactly my type of place, at least not anymore."

"I can see that."

"Uh huh." Shayera swallows some more of the dark liquid. "So what do you do? Stand there and try to get your customers to tell you their life stories?"

"No," he replies quickly. "They usually just come out and tell me."

"Right. Are there ever fights here?"

"Bartendah!" a blonde girl yells over the music to get Eric's attention. "Get me scotch, will ya?" When Shayera stares at her, the blue eyed girl asked, "What are you looking at, Red?"

"Nothing." She leaves a tip on the bar table before heading for the bathroom. After stepping inside, she hears voices.

"Why the hell are you here with him?"

"Rick, we've been over for a month now. Why did you follow me in here?"

A smack. A sob.

"You belong to me, you know that."

Shayera quietly moves to the stall the voices are coming from and looks to their feet. The man's shoes are closest to the door.

Without hesitation, she kicks the door open and knocks the guy to the floor. The dark haired girl yelps and then hurriedly steps over her ex. She stands to the side of Shayera and watches as the man struggles to his feet.

With another kick, he falls onto the toilet; unfortunately for him, the lid is up. Shayera grabs his throat and knocks the back of his head to the tile.

"How does it feel to be taken out by a real man?" she questions through clenched teeth and tightens her grip. "You will leave this girl alone." In a swift motion, she hits his head a bit harder against the tile, rendering him unconscious.

The girl makes eye contact with Shayera but doesn't say a word. The wig she's wearing is now lying improperly on her head.

"You could do two things: take off the wig and call the police. You need a restraining order for that guy."

The girl pulls off the black wig to reveal her light brown locks. "I didn't want him to –"

Shayera takes the wig from her. "I know. Just talk to the police. They'll help."

She shakes her head. "You didn't have to hurt him."

"What?"

"He didn't mean it, and what gives you the right to listen to our conversation?"

"You're welcome." Shayera leaves the restroom and gets Eric's attention. "Could you tell Thelma and Louise that I had something to do?" she requests and motions toward her companions.

"Sure."

Before Shayera can budge, a guy's hand grabs her elbow. Instead of socking him, she glares. He possesses pretty blue eyes and dark hair and is wearing a dark jacket, a black tee, and blue jeans.

"Going so soon?"

She pulls her arm from him. "What's it to you?"

He laughs. "I'm sorry. You don't know me. I'm Dick Grayson. I work with Bruce Wayne… in the basement."

_Nightwing_. "Oh. And why did you seize my arm?"

"I was going to offer you a ride home. There's a cute butler who would love to see you." He stands. "Bruce told him about you having the week off, Zatanna told Bruce you'd be in Gotham, and Alfred wants to make you breakfast. The room's already been prepared. I'm just the messenger."

"But Dinah and Zatanna –"

"Already know."

"I'm beginning to think Alfred taught Bruce his skills."

Dick guides her outside and to his motorcycle before handing her a helmet. A smile spreads on his face as she stares at it. "You don't want to look suspicious, do you?"

"I just don't like helmets."

VvV

"Alfred, sometimes I forget that you can be naughty." Dick Grayson laughs and covers his mouth with a napkin.

Shayera, Batman's protégé, and Bruce's butler are seated at the small kitchen table laughing up a storm. She sips her chamomile tea and savors the taste as she realizes she needs to ask Alfred for the brand.

"Don't be ridiculous, Master Dick. I am always on my best behavior."

He shakes his young head. "Nope." Dick looks at their guest. "Alfred's probably the only person who can put Bruce in his place."

"Nah. I highly doubt that," Shayera counters. "I think I give him a run for his money sometimes."

"Well, he always did like his women witty."

"Is he patrolling tonight, Alfred?" Shayera asks and takes a bite of her pastry.

Dick shakes his head. "Barbara and I've got it. He's in Metropolis for something."

"I see."

"Speaking of which, I need to get suited up. Babs is gong to kill me if I'm late." Before he leaves for the grandfather clock, he suggests, "You should come to Blüdhaven. We're having a 'Welcome home' party for Kyle Rayner, the other GL."

"When's that?"

"Friday."

VvV

Ok.

Ready for Boys' Night Out?


	5. Thursday

"A Simple Kind of Life"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know they weren't mine.

Rating: PG-13. Why not?

Spoilers: None really. (Um… I really hope EVERYONE saw the new episodes, though this doesn't have anything to do with them.)

A/N: Um… Bruce and Shayera had to pretend they didn't know one another. C'mon guys. Keep up, would ya? Hahaha… J/K! ;)

And thanks to Missy for the beta and taking my side. ;)

VV

_Thursday_

Shayera wakes and checks the clock. It is nearly eleven, and she yawns. After a few minutes of simply lying between the comfortable sheets, she slowly crawls out of the bed and to the bathroom. There are already clean clothes laid on the dresser, and she smiles to herself.

After a soothing shower, she puts on the clothing without thinking about who might've owned them last and walks downstairs. The aroma of fresh breakfast fills her nostrils, and she sighs happily.

"Good morning, Miss," Alfred greets as he pours a cup of recently brewed coffee. "How do you take it?"

"Black. Thanks."

He sets it down before her and returns to his cooking. "Do you consume eggs, Miss?"

"Yes."

"How would you like them prepared?"

"Over easy is fine."

"With your bacon well done, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

He then puts the dish in front of her, and she thanks him again before spreading jam on the wheat toast.

"Tell me you're going to sit with me, Alfred. I feel strange with you feeding me and not having a bite to eat yourself."

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Hol." Alfred sits down as well and sips his tea. "What are your plans for this evening?"

"Well, Dinah told me something about a poker game in Metropolis."

"That sounds enticing. Do you know how to play?"

VvV

The pub she strolls into smells of smoke and stale alcohol. She passes through with heels clicking against the hardwood floor. The biker gang at the bar table all turn to catch a sight of her ass, but she ignores them. She's not Shayera tonight.

She's here to play poker.

"Hey boys," she greets when she reaches their table. "Have room for one more?"

Oliver Queen, John Stewart, Ted Kord, Michael Carter, Ted Grant, and John Irons.

Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Wildcat, and Steel.

"Well, well. Look who came to pay us a visit." Grant stands from his seat and offers it to the woman wearing a black wig, a pink Marilyn Monroe tee shirt, black pants, and black boots. She gratefully takes the seat and watches him pull up another beside her. Across the table, John is staring her down with his green eyes. Beside her, both Teds are smiling.

"Why don't you boys quit drooling and deal me in?" she asks and crosses her legs. "Unless you're all afraid to lose."

Ollie laughs. "I thought I made it clear to Dinah that this was supposed to be a men's poker game."

She smiles. "You did, but from the looks of it… there aren't any men sitting here."

They all laugh at this, and she notes John shaking his head.

"Well little Miss, I think we need to set you up with a stiff drink!" Ted Grant turns in his seat and waves at the bartender. "Can we get the girl a…" He looks at her. "What did you want, sweetie?"

"If you're buying, I'd like a Johnny Walker Black."

"You heard her. And get me another Budweiser."

"So what are we playing?" Shayera asks the boys and leans on the table.

"Honey," Mike says, "do you know how to play cards?"

"One of the many things John taught me."

For a second, Stewart smiles at her.

"Hopefully, he got to learn some things in return," Ted Kord adds with a hint of laughter.

Shayera shrugs. "You should ask him that. I'm expecting a thank you letter from Mari any day now."

The entire group starts to chortle, spilling their beers and slapping their knees.

Everyone except John Stewart, and, oddly enough, John Irons. Shayera decides to think nothing of it.

"I'm only kidding, guys."

VvV

"I got you beat this time, sweetie." Wildcat Ted sets his cards on the table. "Come on. Give me what you got."

Shayera bites her bottom lip and shifts uncomfortably in her seat. The other four men have already folded, and a large pile of chips is sitting in the center of the table.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"Actually, I wasn't sure what this was called." Shayera spreads her five cards on the table, and Ted curses. "Full house."

John Irons loudly takes a deep breath. "Well, I've been cleaned out tonight. Care if we call it a night, guys?"

The other John agrees. "Let's cash it out."

When everything is sorted and the chips are collected, the six separate. Only John Stewart and Shayera lag behind.

"I didn't appreciate that comment earlier."

"Sorry, John. Guys are rough. I couldn't exactly shrug it off." Shayera shoves the bills in her pockets.

"Why did you come in the first place?"

Shayera shakes her head. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"First Mari's. Now the bar. I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

"You wish, Stewart." She pushes the door open and holds it for John. "But anyways, I apologize for what I said."

"It's cool." John stuffs his hands into his pockets and fakes a shiver. "It's cold tonight. Where are you headed?"

"Blüdhaven, actually. I know a guy there. He's letting me crash."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Um, that's a while past Gotham."

"Yeah. I can fly there. Just need to keep myself out of sight." Shayera reveals her back to John. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there."

"Right." He sighs. "I'd offer you a ride –"

"Why don't you get back to Vixen? I'm sure she's expecting you."

"Yeah… I saw you in the newspaper the other day." His smile grows. "You looked great."

"Thanks." She motions her head to the street. "I should be going."

"Of course. Have fun."

VvV

All right. Short and sweet.

And Steel's response was a nod to a friend's universe. ;)


	6. Friday

"A Simple Kind of Life"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know they weren't mine.

Rating: PG-13. Why not?

Spoilers: None really. (Um… I really hope EVERYONE saw the new episodes, though this doesn't have anything to do with them.)

And thanks to Missy for the beta and taking my side. ;)

VV

_Friday_

"Isn't kind of early to already be here?" Dick Grayson asks Shayera as he takes off his mask. She snuck into his apartment only twenty minutes before he entered through the skylight. "I know I said Friday, but I meant Friday evening."

Shayera checks the clock on the wall. It's nearly half-past four. "Sorry." She pulls off her wig and tosses it into the trash.

"It's all good. Where were you?" he asks, looking her up and down. "I mean, the hair makes you look like Selina… never mind." Dick opens the fridge and offers her something to drink. After she declines, he pulls out a bottle of water. "Didn't want to go home?"

"Not really."

"I see." He takes a seat at his table and yawns. "Well, the pullout is comfortable, from what Wally tells me."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Dick sends her a glance she doesn't know how to read. "Any friend of Wally is a friend of mine. You've got a change of clothes?"

Shayera nods and smiles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just don't tell Kara or Barbara."

"Are you hungry? I feel as if I should treat you to breakfast." She smiles. "Really."

"I could eat. There's a diner not a block from here."

VvV

It's seven o'clock, and Grayson's apartment is filled with other, younger superheroes: Wally, Barbara, and Kara.

Dick and Barbara are in charge of food and drinks, and both pay little attention to their guests. Shayera caught them kissing in the kitchen ten minutes earlier.

She's still grinning.

Wally runs a hand through his red hair and places an arm around Shayera. They are sitting on the couch, waiting for Rayner to show. When she glares at him, he removes it.

"Why don't you help Kara with the last decorations?" Shayera asks. "I mean, really. She's single. You're single. She's cute. You're not so bad. It could work."

Wally sighs. "I don't know. She's still a kid, and I think she's got crushes on Steel and Captain Atom."

"Really?"

"That's what I heard." Wally sips his cola and turns to look at her. "So, what did you do all week?"

"Stuff."

"Uh huh." He shows an evil smile. "I saw you in a magazine. You looked hot."

"Thanks."

"Did you run into John at all?"

She rolls her eyes. "Would you get over it, Wally? I have."

He just laughs.

"So, what of this Kyle? Is he a good guy?"

"One of the best. He's a Lantern, ya know."

"Yes. I know. John sent Kyle to Katma to be trained." She folds her hands in her lap and sighs. "Has John said anything to you?"

"Actually… no." He shrugs. "But, I see him spending a lot of time with Bats."

"They're an odd pairing. I should warn Mari. I'm afraid Bruce could convert anyone."

Wally makes a face. "Gross."

Shayera just shakes her head.

"Hey everyone!" a guy with light brown hair says as he strolls into the apartment. Kara and Wally both run to give him a hug. He laughs and then straightens his shirt when they pull away. "I can tell you missed me."

"Of course." Wally hands Kyle a beer and chuckles. "Who else is going to keep me occupied?"

"Well, maybe the redheaded number sitting on the couch." Kyle smiles in Shayera's direction. "I'm Kyle Rayner."

"Shayera Hol," she replies without standing from her seat.

"Hawkgirl."

"I don't go by that anymore."

"I heard."

"Kyle!" Dick and Barbara yell in unison as they stumble out of the kitchen. Each gives him a warm embrace.

"My two favorite Gothamites. You look beautiful, Babs." He plants a peck on her cheek and playfully punches Dick with his free hand. "You guys, this is great."

"So, how long before you leave us again?" Dick asks and sips his beer.

Kyle shrugs. "Soon. Maybe as soon as next week."

"That's terrible," Kara adds. "They should let you watch this sector."

"And replace Stewart? Are you nuts? I mean, what would Wally and Shayera do? He is a member of the original Justice League. That's not exactly fair." He glances at the only person sitting on the couch. "Am I right?"

"You are."

VvV

"So how are things?"

Shayera lifts her gaze from her can of beer. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, the last time I spoke to John… he wanted a transfer. Of course, that wasn't too long after the invasion and before he hooked up with Vixen." When her eyes widen, he smiles. "Let's just say Flash keeps me posted."

The two of them have somehow separated from the other four, secluding themselves in Grayson's kitchen. She didn't mind, and it didn't seem as if he did.

"What's with the interest?"

"I don't know. When the Guardians denied his request and shut me out of any chance of going home, I wanted to know why. The reason was you."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey. John needs to be closer to Earth than I do. I've got my own sector to deal with." He smiles a boyish grin Shayera can't help liking. "Anyway, I can see why your leaving left him a broken man. You're gorgeous." He then wrinkles his forehead. "But where are the wings?"

"Invisible. A little trick a magician did for me."

"Oh. Cool." He fiddles with his can and then asks, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm with a co-worker."

"What about next week? Sometime before I leave for Oa." Kyle props his head in his hand, waiting for an answer.

"That's real sweet, Kyle, but I'm going to have to pass."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure myself, actually. I just know it's a bad idea."

VvV

Ah. The weekend…


	7. Saturday

"A Simple Kind of Life"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know they weren't mine.

Rating: PG-13. Why not?

Spoilers: None really. (Um… I really hope EVERYONE saw the new episodes, though this doesn't have anything to do with them.)

And thanks to Missy for the beta and taking my side. ;)

VV

_Saturday_

"Are you sure your parents don't mind my being here?" Shayera asks Clark as she climbs out of the old blue truck. She rounds the Ford and then starts to grab the groceries from the trunk.

He follows her. "Shayera, they don't care. Really. They adore you."

"And why would they do that?"

Clark closes the trunk with his foot because his hands are full with bags. "Because I told them what a wonderful person you are."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Clark steps in front of her and opens the door to his Smallville home. As he holds it open, she slips inside, and he does the same. "Anyway, Ma found some clothes for you to wear to the dance tonight."

She lets out a breath. "What is with all the dancing this week?"

"What?" He looks puzzled as he sets the bags on the table.

She doesn't explain. "Is this like those country western dances I see in the movies John made me watch?"

Clark laughs and adjusts the glasses on his face. "I'm not sure. What movies have you seen?"

"So many John Wayne flicks, I couldn't count them." They both laugh this time, and she starts to unpack the bags. "Thanks for having me, Clark."

"Anytime. Besides, Lois couldn't make it; she's in Washington."

Shayera's heart stops for a second, but she ignores it.

VvV

Clark spins Shayera and dips her like Bruce did the other night, only this is more fun. The music is happy, and she is sure she likes the sound of a fiddle. When he lifts her up, he dips her in the other direction.

They both laugh and make their way to the bar when the song finishes. The band plays well, and she claps as they bow again.

She's wearing her hair in a ponytail. She likes it up. Brown cowboy boots are on her feet, and she's also wearing a Rolling Stones tank and a jean skirt. Ma Kent has better taste than Shayera figured.

Clark, complete with cowboy boots and a hat, is wearing a white tee and blue jeans. He's almost charming in the clothes he grew up wearing.

The song changes, and Clark motions to the dance floor. "What to learn how to line dance?"

"Not really, but you can knock yourself out."

"Nah. That's alright." He checks his watch and points to the door. "It's getting late. Want to get out of here?"

She knows he's worried about when her wings might appear. She nods, and he takes her hand before they leave the bar.

VvV

Now both in uniform, Shayera and Superman are lying on one of Smallville's many barn rooftops. He's got his hands behind his head and a grin on his face.

She sighs and smiles too.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She chuckles. "I was just thinking about how I couldn't do this with Batman, J'onn, or Diana." After he laughs, she adds, "And how I used to do it with John."

"He still cares about you, Shayera."

With a shrug, she counters, "He's got a funny way of showing it."

Superman sits up and stares at her. "We all do. Care about you, I mean."

"I know." She sits up too. "It's just… It still hurts to see him with Mari."

"How do you think I handled Bruce dating Lois a few years back? That nearly killed me."

Shayera shook her head. "Please. You hadn't even asked her out yet."

"Still…" A smile spreads his lips. "Why don't you tell him?"

She glares. "Ok. There's a good idea," Shayera says with all the sarcasm she can muster. "Hey John, since you've been dating Mari and all… Can we talk about how I've been waiting for her to dump you?"

"I don't think I'd say it like that."

"Clark, you wouldn't say a thing."

His lips become a straight line, as if he's hiding something from her.

"I should move on."

"But you don't want to."

She sighs. "Is Bruce seeing anyone right now?"

Clark cringes. "Jeez-Louise… What the heck is with you women? You all act as if Batman is the only available bachelor in the League."

"My next choice would've been you, but you've got Lois."

"Yeah right."

She pats his shoulder. "Sorry to take a shot at your ego."

"I'll be okay."

After a few seconds of silence, they erupt in laughter.

VvV

This one is for Missy.


	8. All good things

"A Simple Kind of Life"

By: Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: I bet you didn't know they weren't mine.

Rating: PG-13. Why not?

Spoilers: None really. (Um… I really hope EVERYONE saw the new episodes, though this doesn't have anything to do with them.)

And thanks to Missy for the beta and taking my side. ;)

VV

_Sunday_

Shayera sits in the cafeteria with her book, _The Inferno_, opened to page sixty. She takes a bite of her sandwich.

"There's some light reading."

She moves her eyes from her book and to John's face. Her mouth is full of roast beef.

"Mind if I join you?"

She nods and swallows the food. "Um… Sure. Go ahead." She marks the page and sips her water. "Now I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

"Maybe I am."

She narrows her eyes. "We need to play nice now, John. What would Mari say?"

The Batman then sits down beside Shayera without asking for permission. He's got his plate of "healthy" food and vitamin water sitting next to her sandwich and fries.

"_Hello_ to you too." He doesn't waste a glare at her, and she smiles.

So does John.

"So, how about those Gotham Knights? They're getting better." John swallows a bite of his chicken sandwich.

Bruce doesn't answer.

"How's Gotham?" Shayera questions.

He doesn't answer.

She shakes her head and realizes she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the universe.

VvV

All good things must come to an end…


End file.
